


По европейской моде

by AAluminium



Category: Raspoutine | Rasputin (2011), Распутин
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Это, Григорий Ефимович, какая-то чушь...





	По европейской моде

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@twidade_Iucks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40twidade_Iucks).



Во дворце давно погасили огни: императорская чета уже отправилась спать, и даже прислуга, призванная следить за порядком в ночное время, отважилась вздремнуть. За окном жутко выл порывистый зимний ветер, на стекла свирепо бросалась пурга – и если бы не роскошное убранство, то можно бы было подумать, что все это – иллюстрация к страшной сказке из сборника Шарля Перро.

И если взрослые давно привыкли к вьюге – в Петрограде ветер, пожалуй, мог бы стать местной достопримечательностью, будь у него физическое воплощение, – дети все еще видели в ней давнего врага. Пурга для них была злой ведьмой, рвущейся внутрь теплого дома; она длинными когтями царапалась в ставни и грызла ручки дверей; она гневно завывала и зазывно шептала; протяжным воем она выманивала малышей, притворяясь, что уходит, а ее единственный глаз – громадная желтая луна – неподвижно следил за маленькими обитателями дворца.

– Мама, – крохотная девочка в белой сорочке, прошлепав по деревянному полу босыми ногами, потянула за одеяло. – Мама, мне страшно!

Женщина, не открывая глаз, что-то неразборчиво пробубнила. Усталая от тяжелой работы, она едва ли слышала тоненький голос дочери.

– Мама, – продолжила бормотать девочка, то и дело оборачиваясь на окно, – мама, я боюсь!

– Вера, ты уже не маленькая… – прошептала женщина и перевернулась на другой бок. – А так боишься ветра…

Вьюга порывисто бросилась на окно, распластав по стеклу гибкие лысые ветви. Бледно-желтая луна, пристально следившая за Верой, однако, не затерялась в снежной паутине.

– Мамочка…

Ветер за окном завыл еще пронзительнее – и снова бросился в окно, как будто намереваясь выломать его. Вера вздрогнула, но шаг по направлению к своей кровати сделала: мама права, ей уже целых… семь лет? Она уже очень большая, негоже ей бояться какой-то пурги! Подумаешь, ветер, фыркнула девочка себе под нос – и тут же с ужасом отпрыгнула обратно, заметив размашистую тень от костлявых деревьев, похожую на ведьмовские пальцы, которые она видела в какой-то книжке. Всхлипнув, Вера взглянула на мирно сопящих под одеялами родителей – и выскочила из комнаты, чтобы не слышать жуткого воя с улицы.

Девочка, найдя укромное местечко, где не удосужились, к ее счастью, прорубить окно, забилась в самый уголок и принялась считать до ста: может быть, когда она доберется до пятого десятка, злая колдунья, не найдя жертву в постели, угомонится, а потом и вовсе уберется восвояси? По крайней мере, тут ее не слышно – ни ее злобного рева, ни скрежета ставен, ни скрипа пошатнувшейся от натиска двери. Вера осмотрелась вокруг, уже планируя приспособить это место для своих детских игр: она может играть в прятки с хозяйскими детьми или ребятами остальной прислуги, и в следующий раз спрячется сюда. Тут ее никто не найдет! Или можно устроить какой-нибудь тайный кружок – о них постоянно говорят взрослые: наверное это невероятно интересно. Они будут сидеть вместе и развлекаться: Настя часто приносит им книги с картинками, а Леша любит читать вслух. Можно даже уговорить маму дать какой-нибудь старый плед с печки, и занавесить им вход сюда – пусть все знают, что это страна чудес только для них!

– А это что?..

Вера, разглядывая нишу, наконец-то привыкла к темноте – и заметила небольшой рычажок. Спать расхотелось – она даже о страхе своем забыла. А что если там есть еще одна комната? Тогда они могут прятаться даже от взрослых, и появляться только под вечер, когда все уже ложатся спать, и никто не сможет помешать их играм. Любопытная, нарисовавшая себе в голове тысячи и тысячи разнообразных развлечений, идеями которых она сможет поделиться с товарищами, она тут же потянула за рычаг – и обнаружила, что за этой дверью кроется лестница – настоящий вход в подвал, внутри которого располагалась еще одна комната. Из-под щели струился приглушенный, изредка перебиваемый тенью кого-то из проходящих перед свечой людей. Неслышно сбежав по на удивление крепкой лестнице, Вера прилипла к замочной скважине – и едва подавила изумленный вскрик: на лавке, точно прибитая, лежала императрица Александра Федоровна, а возле нее возвышалась грузная фигура бородатого старца, которого Вера старалась избегать. Она знала только, что он пришел сюда лекарем – но ни разу не видела его с бинтами или настойками.

– Это, Григорий Ефимович, какая-то чушь, – пробормотала императрица, наблюдая за огромными руками, барахтающимися в тазу. – Мне это кажется глупостью совершеннейшей.

– По европейской моде, как и просили, матушка-императрица, – несколько насмешливо ответил великан, вытирая руки. – По дому, стало быть, скучаете?

– Мой дом – Россия, – твердо ответила женщина, чуть приподнимаясь со скамьи. – Я замужем за августейшим правителем, и поддерживаю его, как жена должна поддерживать своего мужа.

– Полно, полно, Аликс, – ухмыльнулся Распутин, собирая на белое полотенце какие-то блестящие в тусклом свете инструменты, – не нужно мне доказывать, как вы любите своего супруга. Я вам не душеприказчик, я лекарь.

Он, пересчитав в полотенце инструменты, подхватил железный таз и направился к императрице, снова упавшей на кушетку. Несмотря на то, что вел он себя спокойно и ни единым жестом или движением не выдал никакого неудовольствия или нервозности, в его суровом, грубо слепленном лице с большим носом и низко нависшими кустистыми бровями, можно было заметить странное нетерпение. Обычно размеренный, Распутин торопился – и даже не пытался поддерживать разговор со своей пациенткой.

– А часто вы… часто вы таким занимаетесь, Григорий Ефимович? – в голосе Александры Федоровны сквозило недоверие и испуг. – Необходимость кровопускания весьма сомнительна в двадцатом веке. Медицина давно продвинулась вперед.

– Но и бесполезность не доказала, – парировал Распутин, сверкнув своими маленькими черными глазами, в которых отразилось пламя оплавившейся свечи. – Расслабьтесь, Аликс. Дышите глубже. 

Сев рядом с женщиной, Распутин взял в неуклюжую на вид руку тонкий скальпель, моментально отбросивший блик на побледневшее лицо императрицы. Сложно сказать, о чем он думал: в его глазах отразилось какое-то мрачное торжество, как будто он был в шаге от какого-то важного решения, которое могло либо решить его дальнейшую судьбу, либо разрушить.

– Вы боитесь крови, Александра Федоровна?

Женщина, почувствовав прикосновение лезвия к коже, поморщилась, но ни звука не издала: она покорно следовала словам лекаря, чувствуя, что по руке свободно льется кровь.

– Не боюсь.

Распутин почувствовал сладковатый запах – его грубые крупные пальцы сомкнулись на маленькой руке императрицы и тут же покрылись красным, однако Аликс не отреагировала на это, будто была чем-то одурманена или опьянена. Через мгновение монах прижался губами к пахнущей духами коже – и принялся слизывать быстро бегущие алые ручейки. В тишине комнаты только и слышалось слабое лязганье медицинских инструментов, покоившихся в полотенце на коленях гиганта – да изредка доносилось утробное рычание одетого в черную сутану лекаря. 

Вера, совершенно оцепенев от ужаса, продолжала следить за страшной картиной. Императрица, казалось, совсем не реагировала на действия монаха, а он, почувствовав то ли безнаказанность, то ли совершеннейшую инертность женщины, даже не думал останавливаться. Кровь, тускло поблескивающая в свете догорающей свечи, стекала по бледной коже и изредка капала на пол – глухо, почти не слышно за шорохом одежды и тихим лязганьем металлических инструментов на коленях старца. Насытившись, Распутин отстранился от женщины и как-то резко отбросил безжизненную руку; утерев рот черным хлопковым рукавом своей хлопковой сутаны, он ловким жестом перевязал императрицу и неожиданно проворно поднялся с лавки.

– Довольно, – пробормотал он, комкая испачканное полотенце. – Умеренность – добродетель Божия.

Александра Федоровна, вздрогнув, пробудилась ото сна и взглянула на перевязанную руку.

– А вы нерасторопный, Григорий Ефимович, – протянула она несколько недовольно, нахмурив брови. – И неловкий. Весь пол заляпали. Лиза это убирать не будет.

– Где же видано, чтобы в операционной чужой человек хозяйничал, – просто ответил он. – Сами справимся, Александра Федоровна.

Пошатнувшись, императрица поднялась на ноги и поправила платье. Выглядела она довольно просто, но при этом упрекнуть ее в небрежности туалета было нельзя – и Вера, забыв о том, что ей давно пора отправиться спать, пока ее не поймали и не выругали, со всей внимательностью разглядывала императрицу. Только несколько капелек крови на ткани мешали ей любоваться горделивой осанкой августейшей дамы.

Распутин, вымыв огромные руки в тазу с водой, бросил туда полотенце. В небольшой комнатке воцарилась тишина – лекарь наводил порядок, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на присутствие императрицы, а она и не торопилась уходить, окидывая взглядом каморку и древние книги, аккуратно расставленные на полке у стены. Не спрашивая разрешения, она взяла в руки толстый том и открыла на первой попавшейся странице.

– Вы, стало быть, и идиш читаете? Опасаться вас надо, Григорий Ефимович.

Распутин ничего на ее выпад не ответил; все так же молча он продолжил убирать следы кровавого пиршества, тщательно промывая инструменты, а потом складывая их на железный поднос.

– Недаром вас колдуном называют. Знаете, что по европейской традиции с такими знатоками делали?

Глаза Александры Федоровны блеснули каким-то непривычно зловещим огоньком, палец с тонким миндалевидным ногтем уткнулся в какую-то строчку, которую она силилась прочитать, но не могла.

– Российская империя никогда Европой не была. А царь-батюшка этого и не допустит: ему бы больше Бога слушать, Александра Федоровна. Но волноваться не нужно: Николай Второй как никто ценит знающих людей…

– ...сведущих в медицине.

Несмотря на дерзость, императрица не торопилась выносить ему приговор: напротив, такая словесная дуэль ее забавляла – Распутин не боялся ее статуса и влияния, для него она была в известной мере женщина и только. Впрочем, и Николая он не видел государем: августейшая чета не вызывала у него пиетета – за многие тысячелетия этот почтенный старец познакомился с самыми выдающимися людьми, и, откровенно говоря, это семейство проигрывало многим – в отношении управления государством и народом. Тут, как казалось Григорию Ефимовичу, его помощь необходима – но за помощь надо платить, а денежные дары такой богобоязненный монах принять не мог.

– Время позднее, Александра Федоровна. Как бы государь вас не хватился ненароком.

Понимая, что сейчас ее могут обнаружить, Вера по ту сторону двери, затаив дыхание отпрянула от замочной скважины – и в мгновение ока вскарабкалась вверх по крутой лестнице, заложенной, вероятно, раньше самого дворца. Пурга ее больше не пугала: казалось, ничего не было страшнее этого глухого звука капающей на пол крови – вьюга могла сколько угодно выть и выламывать стекла, но крадущийся стук упавшей на деревянный пол капли в одно мгновение усмирял эту злую беснующуюся ведьму. Она и подумать не могла, что ее внеплановая прогулка приоткроет завесу тайны темного старца – Григория Ефимовича Распутина.


End file.
